world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Major Players/Characters
John Jesse - A young curious boy who begins his journey when he sees a poster of a what will end up being the formation of Pangea. He decides to write down what he sees and learns in the 30 days of disasters with a sketch of the new Los Angeles landscape being his main work. As he goes higher up the mountain, he feels the urge to get to the top in order to complete his journal. A while keeping his mini-adventure a secret from his mother. Sarah Jesse - the single mother of John who’s occupation is a Nurse but is currently dealing with Spanish Influenza, a disease that was carried over from World War 1. She’s more concerned about her son’s well being and keeping him alive and well. She however believes that the world is coming to an end, thus being very negative throughout the whole story. Massod Herantri - Originally from Saudi Arabia, he encourages/focuses more on preaching how people can stay alive and how to expand their resources. Max Ambrose - Originally from Sweden he focuses more on telling people which animals to capture and what their current value is. He's very arrogant and sometimes lack true morals. He also is the lead broadcaster in announcing political moves. Rik Murray - Is one of the older people attending the university but can pass as a twelve year old. He first had aspiration of going in the the discipline section but was never given a break until John Jesse reucuited him to his wrestling team. Devin Okonkwo - Very sharp and street smart. The ultimate strategist. His parents a big time movie producers in Frabncxe but Devin has no interest in following in their footsteps. However, he wants to make them proud and does so by turning too the sport of wrestling, where strategy is key. Vanessa Lynch - Form day one at the University, Ms.Lynch wants her presence to be known and felt throughout the school. That mentality has gotten her into a lot of hot water early on but after getting involved in fight with one of the capital kids, she landed in the wrestling cage where her talents work ethic really started to skyrocket. Charlie Yim - The older one of the Yim Twinscvan best described as a Mack truck with a Ferrari engine. He's very charismatic and is willing to work hard when presented with a goal/opportunity. Never gotten into an sports until he crossed paths with John Jesse where he eventually showcases his freakish strength. Nikole Yim - Perhaps the most book smart within the whole University and the younger one of the Yim Twins. Her sharp mind Instantly catches the eye of her professors to the dismay of her fellow classmates who can't keep up with her. Thus, gets heavily bullied by capital girls early on. She turns the sport of wrestling to stay close too her brother ran learn to defend herself. Lofton Rodgers -The main coach of the wrestling program. Once a world class wrestler in the early ages of Pangea now looks to bestow his wrestling knowledge to the young kids in Pangea's more prosperous University. Joel McCampfield - Father of Dimitri. He opposes all kids at his school whom are from other regions. He's the dean but plays more of a dictator role as he hope to be promoted into President Divari's inner circle one day. Mohammed Divari - The head of the "World Leaders." He played a key role in establishing the system that the world of Pangea currently has in place. He will do anything for power, especially if it assenters his dominance in the process. Dimitri McCampfield - Born in capital of Africa Cairo, Dimitri is deemed any a young age as the chosen one by his father Joel, the dean of the University. However since crossing paths with John Jesse he shares different views with his father as far as equality is concerned. He also finds his first love in one Natalia Woods, whom his father considers an outsider. Natalia Woods - Born in the Agricultural region of china, Natalia has strong interest in animal life and excels at it, thanks to her late Father who she claims had a hand in the "serum" that causes animals to freely breed with one another. He shy persona is her one downfall, which she laters erases with the help of her secret boyfriend Dimitri. Bernadette Wallace - warden, head of the prison. Is secretly the mastermind of breeding the animals that she know uses as guards. Nicholas is 32 years old Strong and capable man. He likes to work out his mind and his body, but can also talk his way out of any situation. Deacon''' '''Terry - An ex raider, gets released for jail at the start of the story. He lands jobs at the church only to find out that the answers to his sister’s murder were right in front of him all along. Father Angelo - He opens up as Terry’s mentor/father figure. By the end of the story he’s a corrupt priest that’s connected to being the head of the illegal business practices. Judas - The crazy homeless man that provides Terry with the last piece of the puzzle of his sister’s murder. Judas’s origin/background remains very vague here. However, we do find out that he kills Father Angelo before Terry can, which saves him from committing a deadly sin. Gersan - A mix of a Fox and Lizard, has a ruthless aggression and considers himself the alpha amongst guards. Ronnoc - A mix between a gorilla and a rhino. Does whatever Bernadette tells him to do and does it without question. However, he goes rogue during the last scene as aids and escapes with Natalia and her pack. Zeke - A mix of a gopher and a snake, Zeke serves as Gersan and Ronnoc's assistant. Razar - A mix of a rabbit and a rave, Razar serves as Gersan and Ronnoc's assistant. LionShark -The first sight of man breed animals. This creature kills our main protagonist John Jesse.